Silent Night
by Fate's Princess
Summary: one shot Its christmas eve and Kagome finds Rin all lone, crying. What will she do? Where is Sesshoumaru and what will he do?


**Silent Night **

With her hands almost frozen, she crawled up the well. With every touch of the now ice vines, she grimaced at the sensation sent through her skin. Sitting on the rim of the ancient well, she studied the night. The mist of her breath could be seen in this frigid night. She looked up to the sky, the moon was so bright. It was full, on this joyous night. The stars shimmered, smiling down on her. And then, to her surprise, floating down from the ebony sky came a white crystal. 'Snow,' she thought as she squealed in delight. Another white Christmas, this truly was a joyous night.

Twas the night before Christmas, and she had come to celebrate it with her friends. Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango and Miroku, what more could she ask. They had never experienced this festivity before. She would have to explain it to them, guide them the whole way. And then, they too could come to love this holiday as she did. It was a time of fun, of celebration. A time for all to come together, for friendship. A special time, one of warmth and love.

The snow fell harder, covering the earth in its sweet blanket of ice. Kagome walked through the snow covered path, leading to her destination. All around her, the world slept. The once blossoming trees, withered and stood dormant, yet, still alive. There was not an animal in sight. Earlier, before the arrival of winter, the animals had readied for these times. Storing away food, and finding a safe, warm, shelter from the chilly nights. She looked down to where there was once a great field of flowers. Daisies, lilies, cherry blossoms, sunflowers, tulips and pansies. The once living garden now laid dormant. And in the center, as if immune from this season, a bright yellow flower blossomed like never before. Kagome bent down and reached forward for it. With one gentle tug, the flower left the ground. She held it in her hand and smiled.

As if interrupted from a midsummer night's dream, she jerked her head to the left. The weeping of a child, sorrow filed the frozen air. She walked over in its direction, wondering who it was in such grief. Sitting by an old great tree, she spotted a small silhouette. "Hello?" She called out to it, but it only wept harder. Kagome walked closer. Assured there was no danger, she kneeled down in front of this tiny figure. It looked up to her, this little girl. Ebony colored hair, a pony-tale to the side. Light brown eyes, covered by a layer of tears. Her nose was a puffy red color, along with her cheeks. She wore a small Kimono, a beige and orange color. "Rin," Kagome spoke, "are you alright?"

The little girl shivered in this cold dark night. She shook her head in reply to Kagome's question. Her tears had stopped, but her eyes were still watery.

"What's the matter?"

Rin brought her knees up to her body and held them tightly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, "he went to fight a demon, and left Rin all alone." Her voice was soft and shaky, full of sorrow. Kagome blinked and stared. She just didn't understand how this girl felt. As far as she knew, Sesshoumaru really had no heart. He was a fierce demon, with little pity. Although this statement was fact, Kagome knew he had saved this little girl from death. He cared and protected her as if she was his own. He claimed to despise humans, and Kagome believe this all the way. Too many times had she seen him and Inuyasha fight.

And here she stood, on this joyous night, with the child of this heartless youkai. From her backpack, she pulled out a cotten blanket. It was a soft turquoise color, along with a puffy white cloud design. She wrapped the small child in this tepid blanket. It was her shield from the cold, protecting her from the snow.

"Im sure he'll be back," she lied. She truly was unsure wether he would or would not. She did not know much about Sesshoumaru, other that he was Inuyasha half-brother. And of course, his heartless demeanor. But could there be more to this demon than she knew? Every person hides their true selves behind a crystal door of white lies. Around some people, they are not the same. They act different to appease others in a way. To please their friends, or just to make new ones. And then, there are those who some feel safe to reveal the truth around. Those are truly what some can call friends. So what is the point? Why hide yourself just for reputation? She did not know.

The yellow flower from before, now laid in the snow. It was slowly being covered, forgotten. But, it did not just give up and die. It still stood strong against the wintery night. Catching her eye once again, Kagome picked the flower from the snow. It had not been lost, only shortly forgotten. She held the flower out in her hand to Rin. The child immediately smiled. Such a beautiful and radiant smile. It must have been a while since she had seen a living flower at such a full bloom. Kagome thought of how all around her, death surrounded this child, unnoticed by the child's innocent ways. How would one explain death to such a child? Who knew what would await them on the other side, happiness and laughter, or bitter disaster?

She tucked the flower behind Rin's left ear. "How about I tell you a story?"

The child's eyes brightly glimmered. She smiled once again. This light that she had, it illuminated the darkness of the night. She must be a fallen star, or a small angel sent from above. And on her journey down from the heavens, she had graced Kagome by speaking to her. By smiling, by accepting her warmth.

"Really?"

Kagome nodded. She smiled, "Hm. Lets see..."

By now, all signs of tears had escaped the small child. Her eyes laid focused on Kagome, awaiting her tale. Kagome could see her breath in the air. Her cheeks, blushing in the cold.

"Well, in the frozen lands of the southern pole, lives a jolly, plump man. He is dressed all in red fur, white at the edges. He has white hair and a long beared, almost the color of snow. He wears black boots and a hat on his head. He has a big belly, it wiggles as he laughs, as if it were jelly."

Rin covered her mouth as she tried to suppress her giggles.

Kagome continued. "He has rose colored cheeks and his nose," she extended her index finger and gently poked Rin on the nose, "like a cherry." Rin giggled in delight once again.

"He and his fellow elves work throughout the entire year. They make all sorts of toys for little children, like you."

Rin's eyes glimmered.

"Then, on this same night, he goes around the world giving out these toys to the good little boys and girls. This night, its called Christmas eve."

"Christmas eve?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "It is the night before Christmas, Christmas eve. Then, on the following day, the children wake up to all the goodies left by this jolly man."

"Wow! Will he leave something for Rin too?"

"Hm," Kagome appeared to be deep in thought, "well that depends."

"On what?"

"If you've been a good little girl or not."

"Rin has!"

"You cannot complain, and you cannot misbehave. Most of all, you cannot cry."

Rin gasped, "Rin wont cry anymore! She promises!"

Kagome smiled in satisfaction. "Then im sure he will bring something for you as well."

Rin's smiled lighted up the night once again. "Thank you Kagome-san!" Rin got up from her sitting position and jumped into Kagome's arms, tightly hugging her. Kagome embraced the small child's warmth. "You're welcome Rin."

Footsteps could be heard coming their way. Kagome turned to find herself eye to eye with the one person she did not wish to see. Golden eyes, and a grim expression. Two maroon markings on both sides of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon. 'Sesshoumaru' He had long white hair, much like Inuyasha, yet different in many ways. His attire was all white, with certain red flower designs. And around his shoulder, hung what seemed to be his tail.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The child exclaimed. She pranced over to where Sesshoumaru stood, a smile glued on her young face. "Rin missed you!"

Sesshoumaru stared down at the child, his expression still stiff. He planted one hand on her head, for that is all she had. The child closed her eyes and smiled, content.

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted from that of Rin, to Kagome. She felt rather uncomfortable by his gaze. Such power he held, just in his eyes. They held no emotion, no joy or regret. They were just... eyes. Had she done something wrong to receive such a stare?

"What are you doing here?" Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. She had half expected him to come charging at her and end her short life, then and there. He did not however, he merely asked her a simple question. Kagome found herself unable to move, unable to speak. She was frozen, prisoner of his chilly stare.

"I..." she muttered.

"Kagome-san gave Rin a flower." Sesshoumaru looked towards the little girl once again. "And she told Rin a story!"

"Oh, is that so?"

She nodded her head as if she was a bobble head doll. She was unsure of how to act, or speak in his presence. She knew just one wrong move could lead her to her demise. But, would he really do such a thing, here, in front of this child. Kagome was divided, completely unsure. All of a sudden, he did not seem as ruthless as before. The way he spoke, the way greeted Rin. He seemed so, different.

"Then I thank you. Now leave before I change my mind."

She immediately stood up. Still jumpy at the sound of his voice, she picked up the blanket that now laid on the floor. Walking, cautiously, over to where Rin stood, she kneeled down in front of her. She could feel his frozen stare, gazing straight through her. Wrapping the blanket around Rin, she smiled.

"I want you to keep this, alright?"

Rin's smile extended ear to ear, "Thank you!" she exclaimed. She gave Kagome another hug, and then gently pulled away. "Come play with Rin sometime."

Kagome nodded, "I will." She looked over to where Sesshoumaru stood. His face still grim and expressionless. Would he let her speak to Rin once again? She stood up and patted Rin on the head. "Bye bye," and with that, she walked away.

Kagome walked to the village where she had intended to go, her body numb no longer feeling the cold. There, she was quickly greeted by Inuyasha.

"What took you so long?"

Kagome smiled thinking about her meeting with Rin and, Sesshoumaru. Although Sesshoumaru had brought fear and worry to her, she very much enjoyed the presence of Rin. Maybe it was the way she smiled, or her Innocense. She had a certain light to her that pulled Kagome in. Had the same thing happened to Sesshoumaru? Was even the great lord not able to resist the angelic light of this little girl? Kagome could only wonder.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

She walked with Inuyasha back to Kaedes small hut and greeted the others. This had proved to be an interesting Christmas eve after all.

- - - -

The night was near an end. The bright sun rose and along with it, it brought life and joy. This light which shines in our sky every day is so taken for granted. What would life be without it? Simple, it wouldn't. It brought Warmth. Even though the chill of the night continued into the day, it was not the same. The trees were still dormant, and so were the plants. The animals still hid in their homes and the rivers were still frozen, yet, it was not the same.

In the depths of the forest, a small girl awoke. She laid in the snow covered by a warm blanket. Next to her, sat the great lord, Sesshoumaru. He still slept, or so she thought. She had never really been sure. Every time he had his eyes closed, with just one sudden movement, he would open them once again. Looking around, She gasped at the sight in front of her. There was a small box, covered in colorful paper. On this paper, there were patterns of angels. On the top of this box, laid a small, yellow flower.

She crawled over to the box, immediately remembering the story she had been told. 'It is true!' she thought. A large wave of joy overcame her and she squealed in delight. Looking back, she found Sesshoumaru's eyes open once again.

"What, is that?" He motioned at the box Rin now held.

"Well," She explained Kagome's story to him. His sat listening, in disbelief. It must be some kind of a trick. He had lived long enough to know no such thing existed. This, Kagome, to him was a very strange person. Had she come in the silence of night? He could only wonder.

- - - - -

Ta da, my Christmas story. I don't think they do Christmas over in Japan, but hey, the do in my story lol. I hope everyone likes it. This was made to just be a one-shot thing, but I don't know if I should continue with it. It could be another Sesshy/Kagome fic. And if I did continue with it, it would have to be after I finish my other story.

Anywho, send reviews and tell me what you think.


End file.
